Discussion:Mentors tout-terrain/@comment-8915167-20150207195216
J'ai tellement adoré cet épisode. Il était plein de joie et des mignonitude (oui j'invente des mots.) Parlons de Brittana. Mon petit coeur fragile a eu du mal pendant cet épisode. Ca me fait tellement plaisir de voir à quel point elles ont évoluées en tant que couple mais aussi en tant que personne. J'aime comment Brittany est devenue une jeune femme mature tout en gardant son côté enfantin qui fait tout son charme. J'aime comment Santana est maintenant totalement épanouie, ne regardant en arrière, se contentant d'avancer dans sa vie. Elles font ressortir le meilleur chez l'autre et c'est juste magnifique. Elles sont stables, ont des discussions adultes, qui ne virent jamais à la dispute, c'est toujours très calme même si elles ont un désaccord. Ca, c'est une relation saine et équilibrée. Il y a aussi le fait qu'elles s'aident et se soutiennent. Santana a toujours soutenue Brittany dans ses choix mais ça manquait un peu d'effort du côté de la jolie blonde, mais cet épisode a tout rattrapé. Voyant sa chérie malheureuse du fait que sa abuela ne serait pas de la partie pour le mariage, elle a décidée d'aller chez elle pour tâter le terrain. D'ailleurs j'étais surpris qu'Alma ne connaissent pas Britt mais bon. J'ai trouvé que l'initiative était adorable et nécessaire. Puis c'était juste excellent. Britt qui parle espagnol. Le retour de'' Fondue For Two. Franchement j'ai adoré. Mais bon tous ces efforts pour rien puisque que Alma est toujours aussi bornée, j'ai vraiment été déçu, je m'attendais enfin à une réconcilliation. Il ne manquait plus que ça à Santana, mais maintenant qu'elle a Britt à ses côtés, elle n'a plus besoin de quelqu'un qui la rabaisse constament. Et encore, j'ai trouvé Santana bien trop gentille alors que Brittany a dit des choses vraies ! "''Take a look. This, this is what real love looks like." Brittany et le Glee Club sont sa famille. «''I choose you over everyone.'' I choose you two.» j'ai trouvé ça adorable. ou «''Did I ever tell you that I love you?'' Tell me again. I love you. I love you too.» Adieu mes feels. Puis continuons sur la famille : les parents de Brittany. Qu'est-ce que je me suis marré bordel. X'D Ils sont géniaux. Je trouve sa mère hyper cool et son "père" tout autant. Puis quand sa mère dit que son père n'est bon qu'à cultiver des légumes et réparer des meubles mon dieu je me suis étouffé. X'DDDDDDDDDDDD Bon sinon le reste de l'épisode était très bien aussi. La SL de Rachel était cool, j'ai adoré ses scènes avec Mercedes, cette amitié m'avait manquée. Puis Mercedes,'' god bless you ! Forcer Rachel à retourne à Broadway, amen ! ''She belongs to Broadway. Par contre Samchel dans l'épisode c'était assez... bah en fait je sais pas. un coup on s'évite, un coup tout est normal. Boarf. Sam ne sait plus qui il veut. Donc CHOISIS BLAINE MON CHOU. C'est lui que tu veux, rah ! Kurt était assez effacé dans cet épisode, dommage. Ca m'énerve. Il n'est là que pour la SL Klaine. Il n'est à Lima que pour ça. Soyons honnêtes, Rachel pourrait diriger le Glee Club toute seule, je pense qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien. Mais il fallait une raison pour le faire revenir donc ils l'ont collés avec Rachel. Supeeeeer. x_x Artie de retour aussi, c'était cool d'avoir des scènes avec lui et Britt, j'aime beaucoup leur amitié, et même si j'aurai bien voulu quelqu'un d'autre pour aider les filles à planifier le mariage, Artie n'est pas un si mauvais choix. Les newbies qui ne parlent pas, youpi. A peine arrivés qu'ils servent déjà de plantes vertes. Enfin si mon bébé Spencer a dit quelque chose, amen. Je l'aime. La fin de l'épisode était superbe. Tout le monde chez Schuester, c'était beau. PUIS LE VESTE DE FINN. MON COEUR N'ETAIT PAS PRÊT. Puis la doublure d'Emma.... Je voulais Jayma moi. >.< Puis on a eu le droit a du Kartie. Bordel remettez vous ensemble. Puis Mason et Spencer parlaient ensemble dans le fond. Yay yay yay. Passons aux chansons/performances : ''I'll Never Fall In Love Again : ''J'aime bien l'audio, encore un bon duo Samchel même si je préfère Thousand Miles. La performance m'a pas spécialement plu, elle était normal. ^^' ''Baby It's You : ''L'audio m'avait laissé un peu sceptique, j'avais pas spécialement aimé, même si Amber est super dessus. Mais avec la performance, ça passait mieux. J'ai trouvé les filles magnifiques. ''Wishin' And Hoping : ''J'adore l'audio, je trouve la chanson vraiment chouette. Une jolie chanson de "groupe" ! La performance m'a encore plus plu. Le truc avec les anges c'était juste trop chou, Brittany était rayonnante, Artie était debout, BLAM. Oui, ils faisaient la même chose donc pour moi c'était du Blam. 8D ''Arthur's Theme : ''J'adooooore l'audio, juste parfaite cette chanson. La performance est superbe, j'ai adoré les garçons avec leurs chapeaux haut de forme ! Ils étaient très classes. *^* ''They Long To Be Close To You : ''UN SOLO DE SAM : ENFIN. J'attendais un solo et le voilà. Il est très bien ce solo, la voix de Chord est juste fantanstique, douce et... bah parfaite. La performance est normale, elle a rien d'extraordinaire. Mais au moins on eu du Samcedes, je n'aime pas ce couple mais j'adore leur amitié. Et ça a permis de voir que Mercedes était passée à autre chose, donc ça permet à Sam de tourner la page aussi. ''Promises, Promises : ''Ce solo est génial ! Les sols de Rachel sont toujours très bons, donc je ne suis pas plus surpris que ça. La performance -> New York. Sur le coup ça m'a fait bizarre puis je me suis dit que Rachel collait mieux au décor de NY. Puis sur la scène devant les juges, c'était juste top. RETOURNE A BROADWAY BON DIEU. ''Alfie : ''UN SOLO DE SANTANA MAIS C'EST NOWEL EN RETARD MA PAROLE. Trois solos de trois de mes chouchous. Amen. L'audio est super, les solos de Santana sont toujours bons, et celui-là ne fait pas exception. La performance était forte en émotion. Chanter devant la personne que tu n'as pas vu depuis plus de 3 ans car elle ne veut plus entendre parler de toi.. ouh. Santana était magnifique dans sa robe, elle est restée très forte car à mon avis, l'envie de pleurer à dû être assez forte... Enfin je pense. :') Mais c'était une très belle performance. ''What The World Needs Now : ''L'audio est parfaite. Une belle collégiale. La performance est une belle preuve d'amour que les autres portent à Santana et Brittany et à quel point ils sont toujours soudés. Puis quand Mercedes dit que d'autres membres de la famille Lopez aimerait prendre la place d'Alma au mariage et que Will, Kurt, Kitty etc... sont arrivés, j'ai pleuré tellement j'ai trouvé ça parfait. C'était vraiment une très belle performance. Voilà voilà. Je pense que c'est tout.. XD L'épisode de la semaine prochaine s'annonce assez bien et drôle vu la promo mais je ne vais pas m'emballer trop vite. XD